lifeboat_lbsgserverfandomcom-20200214-history
Lifeboat lbsg Wiki
Welcome to the Lifeboat LBSG MCPE SERVER where you can play infante hunger games spleef frontier and hype How to play 1. Check your MCPE version. Make sure you're on the latest version of MCPE (0.10.0 Alpha). You can find your MCPE version by looking in the lower right-hand corner of the screen. If you're running an older version, go to the App Store (iOS) or Play Store (Android) to update to the latest version and play. 2. Check your username. In the MCPE settings, make sure your username is ready for use on servers - make it something unique. Only letters, numbers, and underscores (_) are allowed, so make sure you don't have any spaces or special characters in your name. 3. Add the server. From MCPE's main screen, tap 'Play', then 'Edit', then 'External' to bring up the add server menu. For the server name, type in 'LBSG', for the address, 'sg.lbsg.net', sw.lbsg.net, frontier.lbsg.net and leave the port at '19132'. Tap 'Add Server'. 4. Join! To play Survival Games, tap on the new server entry. If you need support, you can talk to us on twitter. Have fun playing on LBSG Lifeboat Hiring Hydreon Corporation develops the Lifeboat network of Minecraft Pocket Edition servers. We were the first to host automated Survival Games tournaments on Minecraft Pocket Edition. Lifeboat Games dominate their market segment, and has driven many innovations. We are building something really fun and innovative, and providing many people with enjoyment. And now, we are looking for an individual to help us grow and improve our network. The network is an inter-operative system of software involving many technologies. You will do both back and front end development, and help with the game plugins. Required skills or languages * PHP * HTML / CSS * MySQL * Familiarity with the Minecraft game * Linux system administration (Ubuntu Server) * Mobile apps (desirable but not essential). Tools we use * Bootstrap for front-end web development * Ansible for large-scale network administration * PHPStorm for plugin, backend, and frontend development * Slack for inter-team communication * GitHub as a host for our source control Other qualifications * Self directed. Everyone says they are. Can you provide evidence? * Good communication skills. (E.g., do you know the difference between i.e. and e.g?) Job Details * The position is on-site at our office in Eden Prairie, MN. * "Other duties as needed" : we all have to pitch in to over a lot of different functions. * 100% company-paid health care. * Salary dependent on qualifications. * Office Environment. Not too casual (we have no Take Your Dog to Work Day). * See our website for more information about our server network. * Hydreon has been a sensor and control company, and we are expanding into this area. * Relocation assistance available to the right candidate. * EOE The ideal candidate will be hardworking, reliable, cordial, and possess great personal integrity. If that is you, you could make a real difference in helping us build a great company. Please email jobs@hydreon.comwith: * Link to a GitHub repository showing an example of your work. * A resume or other description of your qualifications or history as a pdf file. * Please explain in your cover letter why you think you could do this. Thanks for your interest. We hope to grow our network to new heights in 2015, and more development will help us towards our goal. News Hype News Hype a new gametype will be up on 25/02/15 at 6 cst Buy items to help you become the best PvPer in the shop on Lifeboat Battles Hunger Games or SurvivalGames News New deathmatch arenas and can win faster Now have english and spanish as HG or SG you can change it by doing /lang Sky Wars News None Spleef News Go test spleef today 26/02/15 at bd.lbsg.net tonight !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Spleef was built by SerperiorCraft & CreatixPE. Spleef will be up later in the week probaly Commands on every server of lbsg /help:Display this message /login (password):Log in to the server /register (password): Register an account /mute:Mute player chat messages /unmute:Unmute player chat messages /lobby:Return to the lobby /coins (password): Check a player s coin balance /getpos: Get your coordinates /pay (username)(amount): Give a user coins /time: Get the amount of time before a tournament starts Ip adresses to join lbsg games Hunger Games Survival Games play.lbsg.net sg.lbsg.net sg1.lbsg.net up to sg252.lbsg.net SkyWars sw.lbsg.net sw1.lbsg.net up to sw32.lbsg.net